Old, New, Borrowed, Blue
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: So that was how it started, that was the beginning of three months of madness that lead up to today. Today I am going to become Mrs Jean Hathaway and I can't wait.
1. Prologue

**Old, new, borrowed, blue**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **So that was how it started, that was the beginning of three months of madness that lead up to today. Today I am going to become Mrs Jean Hathaway and I can't wait.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Gee's "Build up" challenge to write a fic charting the build-up to a big event! Pure unadulterated fluffy soppiness. Enjoy and reviews would as always be lovely!

Prologue

The day seemed ordinary enough when I woke up. Even when I opened the mail and saw the court heading and knew what it was I didn't feel anything. I know I should have felt something the end of a 25 year marriage should result in more than a deep sigh and some light filing but I'd done all my grieving for the loss of that part of my life and moved on. I was happy I thought I had everything and I genuinely didn't believe my life could get any better. I was wrong I just didn't know it when I closed the drawer of the small filing cabinet in my home office on the anonymous sheets of paper signed by a judge who didn't know me nor my ex.

That even when I told him, when he held me and told me it was ok to be upset and he'd understand if I was only proved that he was perfect for me and why I loved him so much. He was the reason I was happier at that moment in my life than I ever was had been before and I was so grateful for that. See now why I thought I had it all? I just didn't know what he had planned for later that evening, I didn't know when he told me it was ok to be upset he was actually trying to establish if I was already passed upset and ready to move on. Looking back at that night it makes me smile yet sends an involuntary shiver down my spine too at the thought of how different it could have been had I answered his question differently when he asked about my feelings. Had I not passed the test I didn't know he was giving me I might not be standing here not ready to pledge my life to him in front of our closest friends and our families. Had I appeared upset, unready to move on, he may have turned back and not done what he did next and it could have been forever before he felt like the moment was right again.

As it was I passed, I told him the truth, told him I was ok, I was happy, that it was the past and he was my future, and that was the moment everything changed. When he got up and left me alone in the sitting room I wondered if I'd seemed too harsh, too heartless in the face of the ending of such a big chapter in my life and scared him away. Boy was I wrong about that. As I sat there trying to think of a way to take it back, to explain that I wasn't dismissing that part of my life I had just come to terms with the end of it, he came back and I knew he was up to something. I always know when he's up to something he must be a terrible poker player he's so transparent.

"I didn't know if now would be the right moment for this and you've got to tell me if it's not ok?" At the time I'd agreed to his conditions as much because I was curious another correct decision made purely on instinct, an instinct that turned out to be right. Oh god how right it was,

"Ok of course I'll tell you what are you trying to say James and what has it got to do with my divorce being finalized?" In retrospect that should have been my first clue. I should have realised what he was planning yet I really didn't think he could ever consider wanting to marry me so it never crossed my mind.

"I love you, you've made my life complete with everything you've become to me since this started I need you to know that before I say anything else." You know that feeling when you really do believe your blood has run cold? Well I had one of those moments then, suddenly I had convinced myself that he was going to end things. I was sure he was going to say that he wanted to make sure I was ok before he broke my heart all over again. It must have been obvious from the look on my face because he kissed me, the sort of searing all-encompassing kiss that dispelled any doubts I might have had.

"I thought you were going to…."

2I know what you thought and it couldn't be further from the truth I said I love you how could I give that up? Why would I want to especially now?" That was the moment he slipped off the sofa and onto one knee in front of me and I can tell you I have never been more shocked in my life. "Jean I love you so much that the thought of spending a single moment o the rest of my life without you is my worst nightmare. I realise you've been there and done the whole marriage thing and I know how much he hurt you but I would die before I would cause you a single day's pain. You are my reason for getting up in the morning, you are the last person I want to see before I close my eyes at night, you are my best friend and the only thing that can feed my deepest desires. You are the only person who makes me feel complete. Would you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?" That was when he opened the small jewellery box he'd pulled from his pocket and revealed the most stunning solitaire diamond on a platinum band it was breath-taking in it's simple elegance but what really meant that there was only one answer I could give were his words and the way he looked at me with eyes pleading that I not keep him waiting for an answer. "If it's too soon I'll understand or if you don't want to get married again I'll understand that too but I…"

"Yes, yes I'll marry you. I love you too and I can't think of anything I would rather do than show the world that by marrying you."

So that was how it started, that was the beginning of three months of madness that lead up to today. Today I am going to become Mrs Jean Hathaway and I can't wait.


	2. Something Old

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Old, new, borrowed, blue – Something Old

"Mum is it ok to come in?" Chris has been fantastic throughout this, he's wanted to be there for me through all the preparations and with making sure that everything is perfect for me. I worried about telling him to begin with, I thought he'd resent the fact I was moving on so openly so quickly after the divorce but he wants me to be happy and he's been wonderful about it all.

"Yes sweetheart come in." He's opened the door and stopped in his tracks by it and suddenly I feel really nervous about what I've chosen to wear. I didn't want to look ridiculous or like someone pretending they were 25 and getting married for the first time but I wanted it to be special to look like I wanted to walk into the reception room downstairs and toward James and take his breath away. It took me most of the time since he proposed to find what I thought was perfect, it's simple strapless ankle length champagne coloured raw silk, fitted in all the places I know James likes to see accentuated and with a matching bolero. I thought it was understated and elegant yet beautiful too but I'm not so sure now. "Do I look ok? Is it too much?"

"Mum you look amazing I've never seen you look so spectacular." You know when you get a surge of relief so strong it actually makes your head light for a split second well that's what's just happened to me and he's still not moved, he's still standing on the spot staring at me. "I hope James releases what a lucky man he is and isn't going to throw that away like Dad did."

"James couldn't be less like your father if he tried James and he knows how you feel about him treating me properly Robbie told me you made it perfectly clear on his stag do, I promise sweetheart I wouldn't be doing this if I thought for a second he would do what Richard did I wouldn't put myself through that again." He's finally come into the hotel room and closed the door and he looks like he wants to hug me but he's worried that he'll crush my dress or spoil my hair or something he's so sweet at times. "Come here and give me a hug or are you too old these days to hug you Mum?"

"Of course I'm not I just don't want to you know smudge your make up or knock those…whatever they are out of your hair." I've pulled him into my arms and I can't help but laugh at how much of a man he is. The things is my hair are silk flowers with tiny pearls in the centre that are woven through the French roll the air dresser seemed to spend forever on this morning but to just say flowers would be too easy for any male.

"Anyway I just came in to give you this Auntie Paula said I was to bring it up to you before Laura came up she's downstairs getting you both champagne she says she'll need it more than you she's so nervous about being maid of honour." He's handed me a long thin jewellery box that I recognise immediately and I know what Paula's done the thought of it alone is bringing tears to my eyes in spite of my amusement about Laura's nerves she's been like that since I asked her the weekend after James proposed I thought she'd have got over it by now but I'll deal with that in a minute this is more important. "She said you'd know what it is and I was to tell you they should have been yours to begin with she only had them on lone and they might be good for your "something old" or whatever."

"She's wrong she was left them they were always meant to be hers and I'll give them back to her but tell her I said thank you she knows how much it means to me." He's nodded and left me alone again and now my make-up really is going to be ruined if I don't pull myself together because I know as soon as I open this box I'm going to cry.

When our grandmother died I was already married and she'd never let the pearls I'm looking at out of her sight, no one wore them, no one touched them, no one breathed nearly them or she'd have made them regret it my mother asked her to lend them to be for my wedding and she flatly refused. Actually she said she would never let anyone else wear them that they had been her mothers and she'd be buried with them. The when she died she left them to Paula with the express instruction that if and when she got married she was to wear them. She didn't. She knew how upset I was about it and as far as I knew they'd been in a drawer in her house ever since I'd not even thought about them again, even in the lead up to today they hadn't entered my head I'm intended to wear the silver earrings my parents bought me for my 21st birthday as my something old and now I'm sitting her with them in my hand and I can't even bring myself to open the box.

"Jean I'm coming in ok?" Paula's just walked through the door of the hotel room and is smiling tolerantly at me she knows me far too well she knew I'd be like this which is probably why she got Chris to bring them in the first place so I'd have my moment to melt down then she could come in and make me see sense. "You look amazing and they will be perfect with that dress stand up."

"I don't know Paula, I mean she never liked me that much, she didn't want me to wear them the first time I got married she'll be turning in her grave the second you put them on me." She's completely ignoring me and is standing behind me with the pearls in her hand.

"Grandma was a bitch, a serious bitch you know it, I know it and Mummy knew it. Now you're going to wear these pearls because you always loved them and when you do you're going to remember that maybe there was a good reason you weren't meant to wear them when you married Richard. He was a bastard and you shouldn't have stayed with him 25 minutes let alone 25 years but now you've got someone who adores you and loves you like you should have always been loved so that's why you're wearing them today. You weren't destined to wear them back then because if you had you wouldn't have been happy wearing them today and today when you're marrying the man who will make the rest of your life perfect is when you should be wearing them. Now they look fantastic and they go with that dress like they were made to be worn with it." We're standing in front of the full length mirror and she's right they are perfect with the dress. Maybe she's right, maybe they were just waiting to be worn today because she's right about one thing, even on the day of my wedding to Richard I never felt as sure that I was marrying the right man as I am today and if Grandma is watching from wherever she may be and doesn't like it I really don't care any more.u8jjjj


	3. Something New

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Old, new, borrowed, blue – Something New

"Can I come in I just wanted to say…..wow Jean you look amazing." Robbie has just put his head round the door of my hotel room and one look at me has stopped him in his tracks between him and James I'm starting to think I might actually be going to pull this off! James always thinks I look fantastic so if he reacts even half as well as they have I know he'll be impressed.

"Of course you can come in and thank you, is Laura almost ready it's only half an hour till we have to be downstairs." I'm starting to get nervous, not nervous about marrying James I know one hundred and ten percent that I'm doing the right thing marrying him, just nervous about everything running to plan. We've spent so long planning it and making sure every detail was just as we wanted it and I just want it all to go well.

"Yeah she's finishing getting ready now I just thought I'd check on you, you really do look fantastic, James is a lucky man, not that I ever thought he wasn't." he's standing around close to the door shuffling nervously on his feet and it's so out of character it's starting to make my nerves worse. Robbie Lewis doesn't do shoe shuffling nervousness and I can't think of any reason for him to do it now unless something's gone wrong. He's spent the morning with James since he's doing best man duties and now I'm starting to worry that he's having second thoughts or something.

"Robbie what's wrong? Is something wrong with James? Has he changed his mind?" He must be able to hear the panic in my voice because he's stepped into the room so quickly he's beside me in the blink of an eye gently squeezing my arm.

"You're joking right? Nah he's like a hyperactive four year old back there in his room he loves you and he can't wait for you to be his wife. I promise he's fine, everything is fine, he would never have second thoughts he was convinced last night when we were in the bar having a beer that you'd wake up this morning and decide you were making a mistake and the fact we've got this far and Chris hasn't knocked the door to say you've left and gone home has finally calmed him down. You've nothing to worry about there he's going to be standing in that function room in half an hour just as stunned by how amazing you look as I am." Ok well if it's not James then why is he getting on like a teenager who's trying to work out how to talk to a girl for the first time? Doesn't he know how easily terrified I am right now.

"Then what's wrong and don't tell me nothing is I know you too well Robbie Lewis why are you getting on like you really want to tell me something but can't work out how to say it?"

"I wanted to give you this but I was worried you might think I was being a bit of a soppy old git." He's holding out a small gift bag and I've taken it off him not believing what I'm seeing. Even when it comes to birthday's and Christmas Laura does gifts and he just signs the bottom of cards when she tells him too but this seems to be just from him. "I got Lynn to help me pick it out when I was up there seeing her and the wee fella last week and I showed Laura and she said it's perfect and you'll like it but you know…..well anyway I hope you like it I thought it'd do for your something new or whatever. I'll leave you to it."

"Robbie wait, wait till I open it stop being so nervous I'm sure it's lovely." I'm not sure I like nervous Lewis sweet and all as it is he's normally the down to earth tell it how it is one of the rest of us to get a grip when we get a bit over emotional so I want to get this gift open and reassure him so he can go back to his usual slightly grumpy but sweet behind it all self.

"I thought it was nice and you know I'm happy for you both I think it's great that you're making each other so happy you both deserve it." I've taken out a long thin jewellery box from the bag shorter than the one Granny's pearls were in but otherwise the same and now that I've opened it the most gorgeous silver bracelet is inside with two silver beads each with a J on them. "Lynn says those bracelets are very "in" at the minute and you can add extra things to it on your anniversaries or whatever but if you don't like it I…."

"I love it Robbie it's perfect thank you so much." He's blushing Robbie Lewis is blushing I never thought I'd see the day and I've pulled him into a tight hug kissing him gently on the cheek which has only made it worse. "You're really a big softie at heart aren't you?"

"Don't tell anyone I've spent years building a reputation this gets out and it'll be all over the station in no time and my credibility will be shot." I know he's teasing and the smile he's giving me is so genuine as he heads for the door again. "I'll go tell Laura to get a move on you look great you make sure that sergeant of ours treats you right you hear me?"

"I don't think he'd dare anything else between you, Laura, Chris and Paula I think he's been well warned, thanks again Robbie I really do love it." He's gone and I've taken the bracelet out and put it on so the two J's are hanging over the top of my hand and everyone will see it in a little while when James puts that ring on my finger and I'm finally Mrs James Hathaway. Everything about the day so far has been completely perfect and suddenly the doubts and nerves I was feeling about how it would all go have been shattered. It's going to be perfect I can feel it and now waiting another half an hour for the ceremony seems like a lifetime away.


	4. Something Borrowed

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Old, new, borrowed, blue – Something Borrowed

Robbie left five minutes ago and just as I was starting to think I had 20 minutes to pull myself together but the door is knocking again. Other than James I can't think of anyone else it would be and it better not be him he knows how superstitious I am about these things and I don't want to see him before I walk down the aisle. It's just bad luck!

"Jean I hope you don't mind me coming up, James told me your room number." Ok I think it's safe to say I wasn't expecting that! I've opened the door to Imogen Hathaway, James's mother, on the other side.

"Of course I don't mind, come in, would you like a glass of champagne?" Both of his parents have been fantastic since we got together, I was worried when I first met them that the idea that their son was marrying someone so much older than him might be less than pleasing. I mean James knows that there's no possibility of us having a child, he's happy with that but I was worried they would resent me for stealing away their chance of grandchildren. I needn't have worried they've been fantastic and now Imogen is holding out a flat box about the size of a cake box but much thinner.

"Thank you that would be lovely. I hope you don't mind but I brought you something. I thought it might do for your "something borrowed" if you don't already have something." We've swapped I've handed her a glass of champagne and she's handed me the box. I don't know what to say I'm so touched that she would think of me. "James told me you weren't carrying flowers. I didn't either when I married Joe, my mother gave me that to carry she used it on her wedding day and my grandmother did before her."

"Imogen it's beautiful I'd be honoured to use it." I've sat on the bed and opened the box to find a vintage art deco clutch bag inside. It's silver flap has tiny geometric patterns in diamonds and the fabric is silver. It is the more exquisitely beautiful thing that I've ever seen and now I really am choking up. "Thank you so much it means a lot I'll take good care of it."

"I know you. I know you were worried about Joe and I accepting your relationship but it's obvious to anyone how happy you make James and that is all we want." She's smiling so reassuringly at me now if I ever had any doubts left they've been exploded completely. "he's clearly head over heels in love with you, we were worried about everything after he decided to leave the church, he seemed so aimless and unable to settle with anything or anyone after that relationship ended. You gave him back to us, he seems to know what he wants for the first time in years and that's down to you.

"I love him just as much Imogen, I hope you realise that he saved me too, I never thought I'd love anyone the way I love him and I certainly never imagined that I'd get married again but I want to spend the rest of my life making him happy and I promise you that's what I'm going to do. He'll never regret this for a second if I can help it."

"I know you love him Jean and I know you'll make him happy. You look stunning he's going to be speechless when he sees you." She's sat on one of the arm chairs in the corner and I've joined her on the other as a companionable silence falls for a moment. In 10 minutes this woman is going to be my mother in law and she's barely 5 years older than I am. I'm not going to pretend that isn't a little weird but I don't care. She's exactly the sort of person I'd enjoy being sat beside at a dinner party and it's not like we're all going to be living in each other's pockets. "Your son seems like a lovely boy is he ok with the age difference between you and James? I know how young people can be especially young me they feel protective of their mother's."

"He's happy for us Imogen he never had any problem with it he likes James and he wants me to be happy." She's nodded and set her champagne glass aside and we're both on our feet as she gives me a gentle hug and reaches into her hand bag. "James asked me to give you this. He said to tell you not to open it until I'd gone. Between you and me I think it might be your something blue and I think he'd rather his mother didn't see what it was."

"Thank you and thanks again for the bag I'll make sure Laura gets it back to you before you leave in the morning we leave for the airport at 6am but she and Robbie are taking everything from here home for us."

"There's no rush, when you get back from honeymoon we'll get you both over for dinner. Enjoy your day Jean you both deserve it."

She's gone and all I can do is stare at the small square box in my hand. I know she's probably right. It's probably something cute and sexy and blue but the very fact he picked it makes it all the more special and I can't wait to open it.


	5. Something Blue

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Old, new, borrowed, blue – Something Blue

"Mum, five minutes!"

"Ok baby just give me a second and I'll be ready." Chris is back but hasn't come in and I know it's almost time but I love him for feeling like he has to remind me; right now though my focus is on the small box in my hand that Imogen gave me from James. I have missed him since last night when he went off to another room to sleep so we'd not see each other today. I don't like getting into bed without him, I miss his arms around me so the thought that he thought that he had this box and picked it's contents out for me make it all the more special.

I've finally lifted the lid off and I can't help but smile at the dark blue lace garter it's so elegant and sophisticated exactly what I'd expect from him. The idea that he would buy the stereotypical gift shop version of a wedding garter in cutesy baby blue with overly fussy decoration is laughable but this is breath taking. The lace is deep midnight blue so dark it's almost black with tiny crystal fireflies along the middle. I love it, it's so perfect it's bringing a tear to my eye and inside there's a small folded card.

"_I love you and I can't wait till you're my wife. I hope you like this it's beautiful, elegant and stunningly sexy just like you. xxx"_

He's so perfect and knows so completely the way to make my pulse race and my heart long to be completely and forever by his side. He makes me want to walk into that room downstairs and show all of our family and friends how much I love him. Now that I've slipped the garter on and popped the card into Imogen's bag along with my lipstick and some tissues, because I have no doubt I'll cry at some part of the day, it's time to do just that.

"Chris I'm ready, is Laura there?" They've opened the door and Laura is grinning at me like she'd never seen my outfit before in spite of the fact she spent week after week shopping for it with me.

"Jean you look amazing."

"So do you Laura, all those days shopping before ending up going back to the second shop we were in on day one!" She does look fantastic in the pale green knee length dress we picked for her. I didn't want s bridesmaid as such but since Robbie is James's best man I wanted her to have a role too so she's taking the job of maid of honour and looking at her now I'm so glad when Chris walks me down the aisle to James's side she'll be there with me.

"Ready Mum?" Absolutely! We've headed out of the room and down the few stairs to the ground floor as the staff of the country house hotel stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting like a guard of honour. I knew we'd made the right choice with this place, it's small and intimate just like our wedding and we've booked out all 20 of the beautiful rooms for guests so for the whole day and tonight we are the sole focus of their attention.

"Are you ready? Shall I cue the organist?" I've nodded at the manager and he's gone into the function room. Moments later the sound of the bridal march is wafting through the air as two of the other staff open the doors and Chris holds out his arm for me to take.

Walking down the aisle is like a blur, all I can focus on is James standing at the end his eyes widening as I get closer. He looks like he's never seen anything so amazing in his life. God I must be the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying him today.

"Thanks honey." I've kissed Chris gently on the cheek as we reach the top and he's released me taking his seat as I hand my "borrowed" bag to Laura and turn toward James taking his hands as he holds them out to me.

"You are amazing Jeanie. I have never seen you look more beautiful I love you." His words wash over me like warm bath water making any residual nerves I had disappear. I know with all my heart, and always have known, that my life was leading up to this moment. I know that everything that came before was just a dress rehearsal. I was born to one day stand here in front of our families and friends and commit my life to him forever. I was put here to make him happy, to grow old with him by my side and to forever be Mrs Jean Hathaway. My life from this moment on will be dedicated to making him as happy as he makes me and as the registrar welcomes everyone to the ceremony I can't wait to get started on that mission.


End file.
